


The Book

by gghero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Games, Smut, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie has been really hooked on a particularly long book for an entire week. Archie has been really sexually inactive due to a particularly long book for an entire week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Very silly idea I came up with. 
> 
> Takes place in a post-game scenario in which they’re married to each other and live together. (About 5 years after RSE/ORAS.)
> 
> No special warnings (they do the do so not for kiddies.)

Six days, twenty-two hours and thirty minutes. That was the exact amount of time that had passed since Archie had got some action in bed with Maxie. And he was starting to go insane.

Everything was that stupid book’s fault. What was he thinking when he bought it for him? Since the moment his husband had laid his hands on the novel, since he had seen his eyes gleam avidly as he flipped over the first pages, Archie knew he had made a big mistake, for there wouldn’t be a moment over the course of that following week where Maxie wasn’t busy. The redhead had became so interested in the novel for the last week that he’d purposefully ignored Archie’s every attempt to coax him into sex, making up vague excuses or plainly pretending he didn’t hear him.

That day was the seventh night in a row this situation had been going on.

“...Maxie?” Archie purred as he watched his husband change into his pajama.

“Yeah?” the redhead answered absentmindedly as he tied his hair up in a small ponytail. He then got into bed, the book already on his hands.

“My, my, you look…” he said, bracing Maxie’s torso and running his hands down his sides, “really sexy tonight.”

Maxie sneered at Archie as he pushed his glasses up and focused on the heavy tome, which lay open on his lap.

“Okay, first of all, I always look sexy. Secondly, just where did that come from?” the redhead chuckled as he looked at Archie, amused, yet slightly weirded out.

“C’mon Maxie, don’t play dumb. We haven’t done it in a whole week and you know it,” the dark-haired man complained impatiently. Maxie groaned as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head and focusing back on his reading without replying.

“Maxie. Hey. Max. Don’t silent-treat me, you-!” the bigger man whined as he poked the redhead’s arm.

“Archie, stop that. I’m not in the mood right now,” the redhead snapped, slapping his arm.

“Right now!? You’ve been ignoring me for a whole week now! I have my needs too,” Archie complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting.

Maxie couldn’t help but huff in frustration. It was true that he’d been a bit distant for seven days. But the book was so interesting, and he’d just reached such a thrilling plot twist… He breathed in to say something, but was cut off by the other man, who suddenly jumped, his eyes shining as if he’d just had a revelation.

“Maxie, what if...?” A wide grin across his face, he leaned in to whisper something in Maxie’s ear. The redhead’s face dyed a bright red with each word, eyes widely open. “Would you be okay with that?” Archie asked, nodding his head in expectation.

The redhead’s bewildered expression soon turned into a naughty one.

“I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

 

“...Marguerite t-then slowly turned to meet the stranger’s ca-captivating gaze. The... the man didn’t seem to pose- ahhh... to pose any danger. He seemed rather inoffensive, yet she couldn’t help- oh my god, Archie!”

The dark-haired man stopped stroking his lover’s hardened cock with his hands to look up at his flustered face.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what it says there.” He grinned nastily before adding, “Why don’t you give up already?”

“There’s no way I’m losing to you on this. I’m perfectly able to cont-“ Maxie argued back before being interrupted by Archie’s thumb pressing his sensitive tip.

“You were saying?” Archie purred as his lover sighed in delight at the contact.

“I’m per-perfectly able to keep reading,” Maxie snarled as he held the book in front of his eyes again. “...yet she couldn’t help clenching her fists hard as the mysterious man slow-ly approached her. Looking at his... ahhh... beautiful eyes again, she could see a slight shadow o-of grief that seemed to haunt his- WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!?” Maxie let out a high-pitched scream as he felt his lover’s beard scratching his skin as he trailed his way up his inner thighs with his tongue.

“Oh no, don’t mind me, just keep reading.” Archie hummed idly.

“That’s cheating, you son of a-”

“Cheating? My, Maxie, you should know I'm a man of my word." Maxie rolled his eyes, letting go a scornful chuckle. “And besides,” continued Archie, “I can’t remember when I gave you the right to decide the rules of my little game,” he said in a daring voice.

“But I can’t-” he shut his mouth before saying anything else. Deep inside was eager to give up trying to read aloud and enjoy what Archie was planning on doing soon instead, but his pride decided for him not to budge an inch so easily. Hell, why had he accepted to play that stupid game? “Wait. Let me continue, I’m sure I can do this.”

“As you please, señorita," Archie mockingly replied.

“Do not call me tha-” Maxie tried to talk back before a shiver of pleasure struck down his spine. His lover’s lips had met the tip of his erection and were now busy tasting his length.

“Nghhh... gahh...”

“Sorry, what was that? I believe that’s not part of the book, right Maxie?” Archie muttered, the redhead’s cock still inside his mouth.

All he got as an answer was a groan followed by Maxie’s weak voice as he kept on reading.

“...she c-could see ahh-a slight shadow o-of grief that... that seemed to -ahh- haunt his look...”

Maxie kept on narrating the sudden encounter of the female protagonist with the unexpected stranger among moans and small pauses to recover his breath. He was unsure on how longer he could hold himself before throwing the annoying book away. Who cared about whatever could happen to that darned Marguerite when Archie was sucking on him with such an energetic rhythm that was making him see stars?

Archie, himself, was getting a bit impatient too. How long was it going to take Maxie to finally give up pretending he wasn’t enjoying? Because, he was totally enjoying it, right? The thought that he might have lost his abilities during that horrible week crossed Archie’s mind for a second. What if he wasn’t good enough to please his lover? Trying to get rid of that thought, he focused on increasing the speed of his pace. The change was greeted by yet more moans of pleasure from the redhead. Feeling motivated all of the sudden, Archie carried on with his task.

Words hardly came out of Maxie's mouth, teeth firmly gritted to avoid crying Archie’s name aloud. In addition to his poor eyesight without his glasses, his vision was starting to fog, only allowing him to see dark spots which he supposed were words. Why insist anymore at this point? Swallowing his pride, he closed the book and threw it off the bed.

“Finally!” Archie thought as he heard the loud thud, Archie pulled back to better stare - a snarky look of satisfaction on his face - at his husband, who soon snapped at the realization that the pirate had stopped.

“I didn’t give you permission to stop."

“Oh Maxie... It seems to me that you’re not in the ideal situation to act bossy, are you?” Archie hummed evilly as Maxie froze. “As far as I’m concerned, I could stop right now and have you deal with your problem.”

“You wouldn’t dare," the redhead snarled in panic, not believing his own words. He wouldn’t do it, right?

Archie thought quickly of an answer as he shifted so he was dominating Maxie. His fingers were now intertwined, Archie firmly pressing Maxie’s hands against the mattress.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t do it.” His lascivious gaze was now fixed on Maxie’s irritated glare. “But only because you’ve already had your bit of fun and now it’s my turn.”

As he fiercely kissed the redhead, he began to rub their cocks together, shivering at the wet contact of his lover’s erection against his own. After pulling back for air, the taller man released his grip on Maxie’s hands so that he could use his to stroke their members together.

“Ahh... Archie...” the redhead whispered on his lover’s mouth. He’d had enough with the teasing long ago. He was eager for more.

“C'mon. Say it.”

The redhead bit his lip with resentment. Damn Archie. Damn him and his ability to make him boil with rage and lust, both at the same time. He mentally scolded himself for being so weak, for giving up so easily. Next time he would be more careful.

“Please.” he muttered between teeth, hoping that he wasn't asked to repeat it.

Archie grinned satisfied. Not exactly what he had in mind though, but it was okay with him. At least, for the moment. Nodding, he moved his hand down to begin fingering Maxie. The sudden contact made the redhead cringe. Archie, on his behalf, could feel his lover’s tight walls pressing against his fingers. How he had missed that. He grinned thorough the process, trying not to lose eye contact with his husband's face, which was a mix of impatience and lust by the time he had finished preparing him. Archie then placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of Maxie's rear and waited for the usual nod of the redhead before pushing in roughly.

The redhead cringed at the sudden thrust, panting heavily as the dark-skinned man fitted himself inside him. After inhaling deeply, he began to move at a slow pace.

“Fuck, Max, you’re always so damn tight...”

He placed his hands on the redhead's hips in order to help himself thrust deeper. His skin was really hot, he thought as he leaned in to kiss his jaw, still pushing back and forth.

Maxie, on his behalf, held tight onto the taller man's shoulders, sinking his nails into his skin. A slight grunt of pain from his lover did not stop him from digging reddened trails on his sculpted back. He knew he liked it. He knew how much his husband loved it when he left marks all over his body.

Archie focused on leaving rough, hungry kisses on the thin, pale neck of his lover. That would sure earn him a reprimand afterwards - Maxie would always get angry at him for giving him hickeys so 'carelessly' in 'such visible places, you brute'-, but he didn’t mind at the moment. With a vigorous thrust of his hips, he finally got what he’d been seeking for.

“Ahh...ah! Th-there!” cried Maxie when he felt his sensitive spot being teased by the other man’s shaft.

“Con-confess... you needed this t-too...”

Maxie bit his lip, trying to escape those blue eyes that pierced his in a mix of lust and satisfaction. How he hated being proven wrong. He hated that and the man who was making him feel that way. But there was no way he would accept defeat again.

“D-don't be... f-fooled,” he said, trying his best to not lose the small amount of composure he had, if he still had any at all, “I... just pitied- ahh!- y-you, that's all.”

Archie smirked as he increased the rhythm and strength, aiming again for that sweet spot that would sent him over the edge. It was greeted with yet more groans of pleasure and nails sinking deeper into his skin.

“Liar,” the bigger man hummed, watching as the redhead squirmed under him. Oh, how good it felt pushing Maxie off his limits, in more ways than one. Most people would be afraid of playing too much with fire, let alone with someone who was the embodiment of the unpredictable element. Archie was not one of them. “One more time.”

“Ngh...” was everything the thinner man could say, gritting his teeth in anger and desire. He wanted to scream, he needed to get his rage off of his chest. But, at the same time... He was actually feeling really good. The force his lover pounded into him with, the heat that practically set his skin on fire with every touch, the scent of musk and sweat... The intensity of that lovemaking somehow was starting to awaken a passion long asleep inside him.

And it somehow seemed enough to draw the long awaited confession out of his lips.

“Ah, for the love of Arceus, Archie, make me c-come!”

That was all it took for Archie to please his wish with one final push. Grunting his name once more, Maxie reached his orgasm, coating both their stomachs in white. Soon after, Archie warned him of his own incoming climax, and, feeling his member twitch inside his lover, he cummed inside him, moaning his name in pleasure.

Exhausted, both of them lay down on bed. Maxie grimaced a bit when his lover pulled back, feeling emptiness and fluid dripping from between his thighs. He let out a sigh of resignation at the thought of having to scrub the damn stain off the blankets.

“You always... manage to... get away with everything, don’t y-you.” It wasn’t a question, but rather a bitter statement of surrendering.

Archie didn't say anything; instead, he grinned at the redhead, shifting to lay on his side and reaching a hand out to caress his messy, red locks and focusing on untangling them, like he always liked to do after making love.

“Archie...” said Maxie after a few minutes of enjoying having his hair combed smooth. “Don't get the wrong idea or anything but I... actually felt something very special this time.” Archie raised an eyebrow, out of curiosity rather than surprise. Maxie kept talking. "I was angry at you. I was furious. But at the same time it felt... extremely arousing," he confessed, his voice turning rasp. "It felt... just like in the old days,” Maxie added, “when I couldn't decide if I hated your guts or just wanted to fuck you.”

Archie's face flushed a dark shade of red as his already steadied breath accelerated once again. Maxie watched in amusement the reaction he knew he would cause in the bigger man, a mischievous smirk on his face. Maybe not having sex for a week hadn't been that bad for either of them after all.

Yeah, he should definitely cultivate more his reading habits.


End file.
